Sehun Fansite
by Fya L
Summary: Sehun memiliki fansite bernama ShiXuneer, namun saat dikonfirmasi scandal dating bersama rekan agensinya semua berubah, ada apa dengan Fansitenya ? Hunhan/yaoi/DLDR/my first fanfic
**Sehun FANSITE**

 **HUNHAN YAOI**

 **...**

 **Original story by Fya L**

 **©2016**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

Suara teriakan ribuan penggemar mengiringi sekolompok pemuda yang sedang menari di atas panggung yang megah, teriakan demi teriakan yang mereka terima membuat sembilan pemuda tersebut menari dengan sungguh sungguh, disisi lain para noona sibuk mengambil gambar dengan hasil maksimal agar bisa dinikmati oleh para penggemar lainnya.

Itu EXO, boyband yang telah debut selama 3 tahun hingga sekarang kepopularitasnya patut di acungi jempol. Lagu mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan para remaja dan orang dewasa, tak sedikit juga banyak anak anak kecil menikmati lagu yang telah menduduki puncak pertama sejak perilisannya.

Album mereka laku keras dipasaran hingga mampu menembus top album internasional dan memecahkan rekor untuk pertama kalinya, menerima piala penghargaan di berbagai acara musik bergengsi dan menjadi raja di berbagai tangga lagu dan kategori lainnya, tawaran disana sini membuat popularitas Exo makin menanjak dengan ribuan fans yang sangat menyayangi mereka.

 **Suho,D.O,Lay,Xiumin,Chanyeol,Chen,Baekhyun,Kai,Sehun** Adalah nama nama anggota Exo, kelima pria tampan ini sangat digandrungi para gadis dan wanita diseluruh korea. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda mungil berwajah manis ini. Ia sangat mencintai salah satu anggota Exo hingga membuat ia selalu berfantasy ria.

 **Luhan,** Pemuda manis ini adalah seorang penggemar fanatik Exo lebih tepatnya Sehun, dia juga yang memiliki fansite bernama **ShiXuneer** yaitu fansite yang dikhususkan untuk Sehun. Dia begitu mencintai Sehun hingga ia rela mengikuti Sehun kemana mana, dimana Sehun ada kegiatan disitu pasti ada Luhan.

ShiXuneer, adalah fansite Sehun yang didirikan oleh Luhan, fansite ini sangat terkenal di kalangan para penggemar lainnya hingga membuat fansitenya diikuti ribuan penggemar. Dan hal yang unik dari fansite ini adalah karena adminnya adalah seorang pria. Well sebenarnya tak masalah sih tapi di antara semua fansite Sehun hanya Luhan lah satu satunya yang menjadi fansite oppa disana.

Ciri khas dari fansite Luhan sendiri adalah hasil gambar yang dihasilkan oleh Luhan sangat berbeda dari fansite fansite yang lain. Dari segi angle juga sangat pas hingga moment moment yang tak terduga akan terjepret kedalam kamera Luhan.

Fansite Luhan juga kadang melakukan donasi untuk meningkatkan popularitas Sehun, ia juga akan berbagi dengan para pengikutnya hingga membuat fansitenya menjadi fansite yang paling diminati oleh para penggemar lainnya.

Dan yang Luhan lakukan sekarang sama seperti Fansite lainnya. Luhan menjepret tubuh Sehun untuk disebar dan di jual dan juga akan dipajang di kamarnya sendiri.

Sudah beribu kali ia menjepret Sehun namun Luhan tetap jatuh dalam pesona sang Maknae Exo tersebut. Seperti sekarang ini Bukannya menikmati konser Exo Luhan malah sibuk menjepret Sehun dengan kamera bliznya, ia begitu tergoda dengan penampilan Sehun sekarang yang sedang mengenakan kaos hitam ketat dibalut jas merah yang melekat di tubuh gagahnya. Seksi sekali.

Sesekali ia akan menggerutu saat Baekhyun menempeli Sehun dan memeluk Sehun, ia juga akan berteriak kencang saat Sehun mulai menggoda fans ( tapi menurut Luhan, Sehun sedang menggodanya) dan pipinya akan merah merona setelah itu.

Dia juga akan larut dalam lautan para fans seperti bernyanyi bersama atau mengangkat banner besar yang dipersiapkannya untuk Sehun, itu bertujuan untuk Sehun melihatnya.

Mata Luhan membulat saat Sehun melihat kearahnya, dengan segera ia menyambar kameranya dan menjepretnya sebanyak mungkin takut moment tadi akan hilang.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, pipinya kembali merona mengingat moment tak terduga (menurut Luhan) tadi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat kedua onix kelam itu menatap tajam kearahnya, walaupun tanpa senyuman Sehun tampak sangat tampan sekali.

" duh jantungku" gumam Luhan menekan pelan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia menatap malu malu kearah Sehun yang sedang melakukan fanservice kepada penggemar lainnya.

...

Begitulah keseharian Luhan saat ini, mengikuti Sehun kemana mana demi mendapatkan hasil jepretan sesuai dengan keinginannya

Luhan tentu tau konsekuensi jika ia hanya seorang penggemar fanatik Sehun, yang hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dan melakukan kegiatan yang bersangkutan dengan Sehun.

Bagaimana jika kalau Sehun di konfirmasi hubungan dating dengan rekan agensinya ?

Sehun x irene !

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan mengetahui kabar tersebut ?

...

..

.

 **ff pertama saya. Semoga banyak yang suka. Mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya juga masih belajar. Ff ini ada karena ketakutan saya terhadap scandal dating Kai, saya tidak mau egois tapi saya sangat takut jika Sehun sampai terkena scandal tersebut. Jadi saya hanya bisa menuangkan semua didalam ff ini.**

 **Mohon review dan sarannya.**

 **520**

 **Aceh, 29/04/16**


End file.
